overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tycio
Archives: /2012 + /2014 PureMail After After PureMail is a bit weird, different from QuizDE PonPon PureMail after are several short stories for each of heroine from PureMail. First there is this screen: You can select one or more heroines (but if you choose two or more will be only a summary of each mixture) then there will be a dialogue between Kei Ogata and Shinichi Shiba. Kei told to Shiba what happened recently. But the stories are told in a comical way. Yes, In the history of Miki Kei says he unknowingly Taisuke raped. :After PureMail and PureMail Gaiden are not the same. MEO MEO has in fact only two characters (and a teacher with no name that appears at the beginning). According to Japanese wikipedia Moeko Inou is mentioned in this game. And found nothing about Korin Japanese sites (I think she only appears in Family Chart). MEO is a short game. According to korean wikipedia have five endings. Kei and Touri The maiden name of Touri is Toda (revealed in Summer Radish Vacation!! 1) and became sawagoe via marriage. As for Kei: Because of the abuse of his father (is only revealed in Family Chart that is Tomaru) Kei's mother left him (during brief flashbacks and given to understand that she also had been involved with another man) got Kei his father. Suffering abuse from her father and almost dying. He was eventually rescued by his current parents. In many routes Kei says he suspects that his biological mother is the same except that with his adoptive father. It confirmed the story of Ai on PureMail After. :P.S: The daughter of Sr.Toda and Sra.Toda is Ouka Toda. Caio000 (talk) 16:05, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Satsuki Shigehara Hi Tycio! Can I ask you some questions? Do you know the story about Satsuki Shigehara's route? The only I found on internet is that she's in hospital and want to commit suicide or something. Also, did Kaori get pregnant with her Senior(the blond one, not Ayumu) and went to hospital to have an abortion? Omega-003 (talk) 18:53, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Summer Radish Vacation 1 (2) for other pictures see SRV1#Gallery Camera.png|こんなボロでも,兄貴の借り物なんで,あげられないんスよ. Even such a rag, is older brother's borrowed thing, I can't given. (Youji is referring to the camera on the right.) Shiba.png|In PureMail and PureMail Gaiden, Shinichi is always seen with a camera. I think this is enough to prove that Youji is the younger brother of Shinichi. P.S.: You put the wrong name in the post that I forgot to sign. Caio000 (talk) 18:40, July 3, 2014 What I don't understand is, why didn't Kagura mention anything about Tomoe? Surely, if somebody stole your chance of becoming a bride from you, won't you be angry at them? Omega-003 (talk) 06:32, July 10, 2014 (UTC) About the Family Chart This can be a bit interesting. On the right of the Official Chart Family can see these kanji: ※始・舞を含め１５以上の子供が誕生。 詳しくは巻末４６Ｐ．の「神楽年表」を参照のこと。 translation: >Including Hajime and Mai, she had at least 15 children. >For more details, see the Kagura Chronology at the end of this booklet on pg. 46 I'm trying to find scans but without success at the moment. Caio000 (talk) 23:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Ai's Father Is Mr.Ogata I'm sure. And the original Japanese Chart Family also says it's Mr.Ogata. Caio000 (talk) 23:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Mitsuba and Yotsuba As far as I know there is not a reliable source confirming that Mitsuba and Yotsuba are Shun daughters but certainly are daughters of Wakaba. They are mentioned in Cross Days. Caio000 (talk) 00:09, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :The original Japanese Chart Family shows that Futaba, Kazuha are daughters of Shun and has an older sister (presumably Hanon). Note: Mrs. Nijou not appear in Snow Radish. She only appears in a photo to Summer radish 1. Caio000 (talk) 00:23, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Family Chart 3 Err ... All children shown in Chart Family translated as "son" in Japanese version they are given as unknown gender (except the son of Touri with Tomaru which was omitted in the Family Chart translated) Caio000 (talk) 00:47, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Surnames Do not know if Youko or Mai married. Not is told the reason of their being with different surnames. Caio000 (talk) 01:02, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Youko and Mai're single mother. (Sekai and Setsuna both only lives with their moms) I think that the different surname (and by extention, different hair and eyes color from Summer Radish) is that at one point they ran away from Shun. Omega-003 (talk) 02:31, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Summer Radish Vacation 2 Namerin1.png|えーと……、そ、そうだ。　チンだ Well......, That is right.. 　It is Chin. Namerin2.png|違います。　それは、動物の名前です Wrong. That's an animal's name. Namerin3.png|分かってる。　…ランランだ I rememeber. ...It is Ranran. Namerin4.png|それは、パンダの名前です That's is a Panda's name. Namerin5.png|そうだったか……えーと、ひなこ？ Is it so......? Well, Hinako? Namerin6.png|それは、妹の名前です That is my younger sister's name. Namerin7.png|まりえ？　まもる…かれん…… Marie? Mamoru...Karen... Namerin8.png|全部違います。　…わざとですか？ All wrong. ...Are you doing it on purpose? Namerin9.png|ち、違うっ！　そ、そうだ。　さくやだ Wr-Wrong! That is right. Its Sakuya. Namerin10.png|っ！！　オーナー！　いい加減にして下さいっ！ !!　 Owner! 　Please stop! Namerin11.png|わーっ。　もう、じゃあ、えーと……えーと……りんだっ Then, Well... Well... Its Rin. Namerin12.png|えっ Huh? Namerin13.png|りんでいい。　こいつはりん Rin is nice. This fellow is Rin. Note: Hinako and Marie and Mamoru and Karen and Sakuya are characters of Sister Princess. Some things *In Cross Days appears a character named Misao Toono that also appears in another game of overflow called LOST M. *The school that Shun says attend in Summer Radish Vacation is called Sakakino Seiryou and school that the characters of Imouto de Ikou! attend also has that name. *In Summer Radish Vacation 2 the cafe Milkyway is only mentioned and shown on the map: . According to Japanese wikipedia Sayura also appears in Milkyway 2. Imoutos.png| Imoutos2.png| These girls are the sisters of Rin. Caio000 (talk) 01:01, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank You As far as I know there is no other games. (and I hope there is not.I am a bit tired after studying the links between games :) Oh, Sister Princeses is not originally a game. Originally it was a light novel, was adapted into anime and games. And in this video at around 17:00 you can see Mr.Katsura and Misao Toono. Caio000 (talk) 04:28, July 5, 2014 (UTC) P.S.:Sorry. Its Misako. Uzuki's teacher The teacher of Uzuki is Kyouichi Kasannoin. Caio000 (talk) 23:07, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Suzuki does not actually appear. Kokoro speaks with her by phone at Summer Days \ Shiny Days being a voice-only participation. (Also this is how Toki Hazama appears in Summer Radish Vacation 1 and 2 but in 2 she has no voice for some reason.) Kyomi is mentioned in School Days and appears in Cross Days. Caio000 (talk) 23:32, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry. I messed up the name. Kyomi show up. Caio000 (talk) 23:49, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Uzuki does appear in Cross Days. I'll get the screen shot. Omega-003 (talk) 00:32, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Mr. Ogata That guy is not Mr. Ogata. It is the biological father of Kei. He is not abusive. It has lines in the game in two flashbacks (but there is no picture of him or Mrs. Ogata) and a route specifies of Midori. He talks with Kei to on the phone, seems to be a kind person and worry about Kei though not his biological son. Caio000 (talk) 00:40, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Probably that's it. And Snow Radish had not yet been released. Tomaru actually first appeared in Snow Radish. Caio000 (talk) 17:44, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Kei certainly saw his father. But during flashbacks screen is black. Maybe Kei has seen her father having sex. On a night in Summer Radish Vacation is possible to call Ai Ogata (she was a classmate of Kuu). She says she has recently gained a brother. So that Kei was saved just before or early on in Summer Radish Vacation. Caio000 (talk) 04:04, July 8, 2014 (UTC)